Chicos vs Chicas
by Miku-Hatsune04
Summary: 'Chicos, ¿podemos jugar con vosotros' 'Lo siento, no quiero que os rompáis una uña, jajajaj'. ¿Cuántas veces hemos escuchado eso? Las cosas han cambiado. Pasen y lean este One-shot, soy nueva, y me gustaría saber que opinas, gracias .


**Chicos vs Chicas.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

Había una vez, en un pequeño descampado, se encontraba un grupo de chicos jugando a fútbol.

Len tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules. Y cabía destacar, que era algo bajo, pero era el líder, y por ello, debía ser obedecido. A él le volvían loco los plátanos.

Kaito era de cabello y ojos azules. Amaba los helados y nunca aparecía sin uno de ese frío y delicioso alimento.

Gakupo era el mayor. Su cabello era púrpura y sus ojos de mismo color. A él lo que adoraba –aparte de Luka- eran las berenjenas.

Gumo, un chico algo callado. Era de cabello y ojos verdes. Su debilidad eran las zanahorias.

Mikuo era el hermano gemelo de Miku, y como todo gemelo, era una copia exacta de su hermana. Cabello y ojos verde turquesa. Como a su gemela, le encantaban los puerros.

Y el último pero no menos importante Luki, el hermano gemelo de Luka. Cabello y ojos rosados. A ambos gemelos, sus debilidades eran el atún.

El grupo jugaba alegremente al fútbol. Después de un tiempo, unas cuantas chicas aparecieron. Eran 6, y se llevaban como hermanas.

Rin era una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Amaba las naranjas, y era algo bajita para su edad.

Miku era la gemela de Mikuo, cabello y ojos verdes turquesa, y debilidades, el puerro.

Miki, otra joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos de mismo color. Amaba las cerezas, y daría lo que fuera, para conseguir una gran cesta de esa deliciosa fruta.

Gumi era la gemela de Gumo, pero, al contrario de él, era más habladora. Era peli verde, y sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello.

Luka era la gemela de Luki. Cabello y ojos rosados.

SeeU era una chica de cabellos ondulados rubios y ojos azules. Era muy activa, y siempre ayudaba a cualquiera.

Las seis vieron a los jóvenes en el descampado. Al verles jugar al fútbol, decidieron participar.

-Lo siento Rinny. Dudo que sepáis jugar-Mencionó Len al verlas.

-O vamos, pero ¿que os creéis que solo los chicos pueden jugar a fútbol? ¿O qué?-Pregunto algo enfadada Rin

-Perdona, Rin, pero para que lo sepas hay juegos de chicos y otros de chicas y obviamente, el fútbol es un juego de chicos, solo chicos. Pero si quieres tú y tu grupito podéis ser nuestras animadoras-Respondió el joven con una sonrisa pícara, consiguiendo unas risas de sus amigos.

Rin, apunto de estallar, le dijo:

-¡Mira chaval, será mejor que no te metas con una chica como yo!-Gritó la joven

-¿Perdona? Mira, ya que os creéis tan listas ¿Qué tal si hacemos un partido de futbol? Chicas contra chicos- Dijo el joven

-Muy bien, pero ¿Qué pasa si ganáis vosotros?- Preguntó Rin con una mirada triunfadora.

-Nos disfrazaremos de mono y cortaremos vuestro jardín-Dijo el chico seguro de ganar

-Muy bien, trato hecho- Dijo la chica muy segura

Los dos competidores acordaron que empezarían el partido en tres días. Para practicar. Los dos equipos empezaron cuanto antes a entrenar.

Cada día que tenían, las chicas empezaron a practicar y practicar, en cambio, los chicos seguros de ganar los dos primeros días hicieron el entrenamiento muy flojo, y en el último día se tuvieron que esforzar un montón.

Ya llego el día del partido, todos estaban nerviosos. Ganarían o perderían.

-¿Preparadas para perder?-Dijo Len

-No, ¡preparadas para daros una paliza!-Respondió Rin.

Empezó el partido, los equipos estaban nervios, pero preparados.

-Bien chicas, nos hemos esforzado mucho para esto–Animó la capitana.

-Chicos, vamos a ganar-Dijo el capitán-Estas niñas no tienen nada que hacer contra nosotros-Susurró el joven.

Nada mas empezar el partido las chicas marcaron un gol. Aunque los chicos no tuvieron mucha suerte.

-Maldita sea ¿Cómo nos han podido marcar un gol? ¡Chicos concentraos de una maldita vez! No veis que son chicas ya deberíamos haberles marcado tres goles-Gritó Len furioso

-No es tan fácil ganarnos ¿eh?- Se burló Rin

En el segundo tiempo impresionantemente marcaron dos goles.

El capitán del equipo contrario estaba apunto de estallar. Estaban perdiendo y no sabían lo que hacer. Aunque tuvieron suerte y por lo menos marcaron un gol, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El equipo de las chicas había ganado.

Los chicos tuvieron que ir a disculparse, disfrazarse de mono y cortarles el césped. Y Miki pensándolo bien dijo:

- Chicas, creo que deberíamos dejarles. No me apetece humillarlos –Comentó Miki

-Miki tiene razón.- Dijeron Luka y Gumi. Las jóvenes hablaron entre sí, decidiendo si dejarle o no.

-Entonces decidido.- Finalizó SeeU.- Rin, díselo.

-¿Yo?- Preguntó incrédula.- ¿Por qué?

-Se supone que eres nuestra el líder del grupo.- Canturreó Luka.

-Está bien.- Se rindió. La joven se acercó a los chicos, quienes se encontraban, la mayoría, en el suelo.

-Esto, Len, quería deciros que, en fin, fui demasiado dura con vosotros así no hace falta que cortéis nuestro césped ni que os disfracéis de mono. Además, ya os hemos humillado bastante jugando al fútbol.- Rio ante aquello.- Pero, lo sentimos.- Las demás sonrieron.

Len rio también- Está bien, os perdonamos, a demás nosotros también hemos sido unos idiotas al decir que las chicas no sabias jugar al futbol- Se disculpó algo arrepentido.

Al final los dos equipos se hicieron grandes amigos, se perdonaron y acordaron que siempre que pudieran jugarían al futbol. Al final todo se arregló. Jamás juzgues a alguien por su sexo.

**¡Hola! Me llamo Chaima, y soy nueva. La verdad, es que es mi primera vez que escribo, y espero que os haya gustado, y por favor, me encantaría saber vuestra opinión. Me encantaría saber si os gustó o no. Un placer conoceros :). Si veis alguna falta, lo siento, se ve que o me lo salté, o no lo vi ;3;**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
